


reminiscing

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochi always torments Takumi about his past, taking great delight in his flustered reactions. But for her, love and torment often go hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



"Greetings, Lord Takumi." Orochi called out, as she threw open his door, not bothering to invite herself in as she entered his chambers. Takumi had been reading, trying to work on his strategy in the little downtime he had between battles.

"Gods, what do you want? And haven't you heard of knocking?" the fortune-tellers antics had always bothered Takumi. For a woman who had always been his elder, she was so playful, and seemed to take nothing seriously. She sat herself down, her usual wicked smile playing across her lips.

"Why, I was simply reminiscing and thought I'd stop in for a chat!" she said.

"No. No! Last time you just talked about changing my diapers, and before that about me playing with dolls, which never even happened, and-" he began speaking, but was quickly cut off by Orochi.

 

"Tsk, Takumi. At least let me tell you what I was thinking of." she said, and Takumi felt his face flush as he remembered how embarrassed those talks had made him, and worried about what torture she would dreg up today. Orochi delighted in how easily she had brought redness to his cheeks, though it only reminded her even more of the young lord she had babysat so many times. "Do you remember once you were a bit older? I still babysat you when it was needed, but you were nearly too old."

Instantly, Takumi knew what she was going to bring up. He tried to hide the flash of recognition desperately, but Orochi's face lit up regardless. "No, of course not," he lied. "Those times are ancient history, and there's no reason to think about them now..."

"Ancient history? Are you calling Orochi ancient?" she asked, feigning offense. "Takumi! What would the young man I watched over say to that?" Takumi looked down immediately, his blush growing much deeper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, firmly. "I never did anything back then."

"Oh? So the memory of a blushing teen bringing me a bouquet of wildflowers he had picked must surely be a dream?" she asked, teasing. Suddenly, Takumi could not meet her eyes.

"Of course it was! I wouldn't...that's just not something I'd do." Takumi cursed himself. He had hoped Orochi had forgotten that damn, foolish crush. He had made such a fool of himself, thinking there could be anything between them, when he was so young and she was his babysitter.

"Oh, that is a shame. That was one of my fondest memories of you, Lord Takumi. But if it was just a dream, I guess Orochi should just forget it," she said, "Even if those charms of yours might have a very different effect now." and with that playful admission, Takumi's cheeks weren't the only ones blushing.

"What?" he asked, incredulous. "What do you mean by that?" 

The room suddenly grew very hot, and Takumi wished he could be anywhere else. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. The memories came rushing back, his crush on Orochi had been sudden, brought on by nothing more than teenaged hormones. Right? But here he was, blushing, heart racing, and hopeful, just as he had been all those years ago when he picked that damnable bouquet. And there was Orochi, looking at him in a way he had only dreamed of, years past.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, milord," she said. "This trip down memory lane was...different from the others."

"I...you...I think you should leave." Takumi said, as he leapt to his feet. "I was just a kid and you were my babysitter, a crush back then didn't mean anything and..."

"So now you admit you had a crush? And the bouquet you brought? All those beautiful wildflowers, arranged so skillfully...and what was you asked me? If I would go out for an evening with you?"

"Stop!" the memory was making Takumi very uncomfortable, and Orochi was slowly beginning to look very different to him. More like the charming woman who had taken care of him back then, and less like the tormentor she had been in their latest encounters. "I...that was so long ago, we shouldn't...shouldn't still let something like that mean anything."

"Oh, of course not," Orochi said, taking a few steps towards him. "It was sooo very long ago, and I had no choice but to explain to you why it would be inappropriate. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't keep the bouquet. Or if I said I hadn't wanted so much to wait for you to come of age." Orochi dreaded admitting that. If Lady Mikoto knew Orochi had wanted the son she was sworn to protect, she was sure she would have been scolded. But the memory had brought back every desire, every forbidden lust, and she knew she would have to do something. So here she was. Desperate, longing for a desire that should have been forgotten years ago. And very much aroused.

Takumi thought his heart was going to stop. The things she was saying, there was no way they could be real. She was admitting that she wanted to wait for him? But she had pushed those thoughts away, he had been a man grown for years now, she couldn't just come into his room and say these things to him! That ship had sailed, now they were too busy, there was just no way they could be together. And yet, here they were. In the same room. She was getting closer to him with each passing moment, and when he gazed upon her, he remembered how beautiful she had been. How beautiful she still was. Her elegant hair, the easy way she smiled, even if it was often mocking. And the pale skin her robes left bare. Despite his internal protests, he felt himself getting hard. He desperately hoped his garb would hide his erection, as he dreaded thinking of what Orochi would do if she noticed it.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been grown for a while now. All you've done is tease and torment me, and I don-" he began to protest, to try one last time to end this before it went to far. But he was cut short as Orochi closed the distance between them, and pressed herself against him, locking her lips to his. It may have been Takumi's first kiss, but Orochi's experience and passion ensured that it was an excellent one. 

She broke the kiss briefly, and asked "What is love, what is desire, if not torment, Takumi?" then resumed the kiss, even more passionately than before. For a moment, he resisted, keeping his lips closed. But then one of her hands was on his neck, the other trailing down his back, and he broke. He opened his mouth, the slightest moan escaping as Orochi snaked her tongue inside. She teased at him skillfully, her tongue exploring his mouth passionately. After a moment, he returned the kiss, learning quickly. Orochi moaned as she felt his passion, and couldn't help but press herself against him more firmly.

When she felt his erection, they both froze. She pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss and moving her lips towards his ear. She bit at him playfully, eliciting a delicious moan, and felt his cock twitch against her. 

"Why didn't you tell Orochi you had a gift for her?" she whispered in his ear, and Takumi felt like he would die if he had to withstand even one more second of this torture. Suddenly, one of her hands was between them. He could still feel her heat as she pressed herself firmly against him, but her hand had slipped in and wrapped around the bulge in his pants. She stroked him through his clothes, running her hand up and down the length of his erection achingly slowly. Takumi moaned, then bit his lip, hoping to silence any further moans. But then her other hand was around his wrist, and she guided his hand between her legs. After all, why should Takumi be the only one having fun? She delighted in his gasp, as he felt the heat of her cunt, and how damp she had gotten, her arousal soaking through her robes. And his touch! Sure, he had no idea what he was doing, but in her state, it didn't take much. 

It took only a moment, and Takumi was a trembling mess. He could barely keep his hand steady as he touched her, and his efforts to keep from moaning had vanished completely. Orochi could tell each moan killed him, however. It was adorable, he would gaze at her with so much longing, so much desire, she would stroke him, a moan would escape those delicate lips, and he would look away, too ashamed to meet her gaze. She took her hand off of him, and a pathetic whimper escaped him. 

"Awh, my poor Lord Takumi. You don't want Orochi to stop, do you?" she asked, and he could only shake his head, not trusting himself to speak without his voice cracking. 

"Don't worry, what comes next is so much better," she promised, and the look of excitement in his eyes nearly melted her heart. As much as she teasing the prince, seeing him so desperate, so needy, it was something else entirely. Just looking at him got her so hot, she knew she had to be close to her limit. And with a sudden shove, he was on his bed, looking up at her with those eyes.

"You...you promise?" he asked. "Not that...not that that was great or anything, I mean, it was alrigh-" her hand was on his cock once more, giving him a single stroke which turned his words into a strangled moan. 

"Now, now, Takumi. You cannot fool Orochi. I might forgive you, if you apologize. If that wasn't fun for you, I don't see the point in continuing..." she teased, knowing she had him in the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry, it was...it was...oh, Gods, it was amazing." he admitted.

"That's so much better. Now, lie back, milord. I think you'll really like this." he complied, lying back on his pillows and watching as she stripped off her robes. Each new inch drove him wild, until she was completely exposed. Her body was like a dream come true. His teenage self would likely have killed to be in this position, and had definitely imagined in more than he would care to admit. Yet here he was, admiring her beauty and so damn eager for whatever it was she had planned. 

She climbed into the bed, straddling him, and lowered herself onto him slowly. When her damp entrance rested on his cock, Takumi could not help but cry out in ecstasy. It was so hot, and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but that did not seem to be her plan. With his clothes a frustrating barrier between them, Orochi began rocking her hips forward, then back, her cunt rubbing along the length of his cock. Feeling the heat of her arousal beneath him after so much longing was incredible. There was so much they could do, and every idea Orochi had drove her that much closer to her climax. Takumi was once again a hopeless mess. Each thrust of Orochi's hips drove her against him, and she had been right. Feeling her on top of him, feeling the dampness of her arousal, it was simply too much for the virgin prince. He lost count of her thrusts, but it could not have been more than 6 or 7, and he knew he didn't have much more in him. Then, she looked down on him.

"Don't tell me you're going to lose it now? While you're still dressed?" she teased. "Lord Takumi, that would make such a mess, and then who would have to clean it?" yet, she made no move to get off of him. Instead, she grinned, a vicious cat-like grin, and rubbed herself along him one more time. And with that, he was there.

"O-Orochi!" he called out, as he came, his seed shot out into his pants, and Orochi watched as the damp spot grew with each twitch of his cock. Once he finished, he seemed utterly spent, with a somewhat dazed look to his eyes. Orochi, however, was not letting him off that easily. Before he could go soft, she began grinding against him once more, furiously, desperately, wanting to reach her own climax. And with each thrust, she felt her cunt rubbing against the dampness of his seed, and knew it wouldn't take her long to get there. She took one hand, and began teasing at her nipple as she ground against him, and before long Takumi was moaning once more. He was nowhere near ready for another round, but Orochi's efforts were keeping him hard regardless. 

"Milord! Takumi!" she cried out, trying to drive herself just a little bit further. It wouldn't take much, she knew, but her climax was eluding her. Then, his hand was on her other breast, groping her, feeling her, and then teasing her nipple experimentally, trying to emulate what she was doing, and suddenly she was there. She cried out, a loud, passionate moan escaped her as she felt her muscles clench, the waves of pleasure washing over her. She fell forward onto her hands, panting, and gazing down at Takumi. 

For a moment, he met her gaze, lent confidence as he basked in the afterglow. But then he remembered who he was, and who she was, and what had happened, and his blush was back. He tore his eyes from hers, trying to look anywhere else.

"I...uh. That was...pretty good. But...are you sure we should...keep this up? I mean..." the prince stammered, flustered by their encounter.

"Hush, Takumi." Orochi said, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. "Orochi is definitely not through with you. After all, someone has to take care of you, don't they?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Takumi exclaimed, as soon as Orochi removed her finger. She flinched, surprised by the sudden outburst. But her shock lasted no more than a few seconds, then that wicked smile returned once more. 

"But you're still in these clothes, after you made such a mess of them," she chastised, "That simply will not do." and her hands were on him, undressing him. She started with removing his top, making an appreciative noise as she exposed his chest. By the time his shirt was on the floor, his blush had come back. He couldn't believe Orochi was stripping him, before long he would be completely bare before her! So much had happened between them in such a short time, and yesterday the mischievous fortune teller had been nothing but a nuisance to him. When he thought of all the teasing about his past, he wanted to reach out, to stop her, to put an end to this madness. 

But then he remembered his excitement, the way his heart raced as he picked flowers for her. How he spent half the day arranging the bouquet, wanting it to be perfect. And finally, the way his heart fluttered as he handed her the flowers, thinking she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And suddenly, he felt the aching weight of his crush coming back. Once again, he was that intimidated little teen, foolishly hoping for something he could never have. Yet there she was, on top of him, tracing a finger across his chest playfully, and he could feel himself growing hard once more. Orochi could feel his desire as well, and chuckled quietly.

"Are you sure you don't need to be taken care of?" she teased, starting to get up. "If that's the case, Orochi will leave. A tough prince like you can surely handle yourself..."

"No!" he cried out, much too suddenly. "I mean...uh...I guess I could use your help. Not that I _need_ it or any-"

"Is that how you ask for help, Takumi? I would hope I had taught you more manners than that..." she interrupted, knowing he couldn't take much more of her teasing, but wanting to see him grow just a little bit more desperate.

He growled in response, and Orochi worried she might have pushed the archer too far. But then, he broke. "I'm sorry, Miss Orochi. I would...really love it...if you would...please help me? Please?" he asked her, practically begging, and falling back on what he had called her in those old days. With her standing before him, every bit as enchanting as she had been then, but so much more attainable, he couldn't handle another second of her torture. She giggled playfully, and pulled his pants off of him. Finally, he was laid bare before her. This wasn't happening, there was no way, any second now she would get bored of this joke, she would dress herself and walk out, leaving him naked, alone, and very embarrassed. 

"There's a good boy. I knew you could ask nicely." she said, climbing into the bed once more. She wrapped her hand around his cock, and moaned slightly as she felt how very hard he was. Takumi could not help but whimper at the sudden contact, and Orochi felt herself growing warm as she looked at the man Takumi had become, and how pathetically aroused he had become. She bent forward, placing her lips upon the tip of his cock, and looked up at him, watching his eager reaction. He had only the vaguest notion of what she was about to do, but had no doubt it would be incredible. 

Her lips parted, she took his cock into her mouth, and he was in heaven. Those piercing eyes that had always enchanted and intimidated him locked onto his, as she began bobbing up and down. The warmth of her mouth, the gentle touch of her lips as she worked her way up and down his cock, the way her tongue brushed against him, it all felt so very good. Takumi had loved the feeling of Orochi grinding on him, but this was something else entirely. He bit his lip, desperately trying to retain some semblance of control over himself, but after only a few seconds, he was moaning, whimpering, and calling out her name. Even though his cock was in her mouth, it was obvious Orochi was grinning. She absolutely loved seeing Takumi like this, and could not help but slip a hand between her legs. She felt how wet she had gotten, and could tell Takumi was getting a too little close for comfort. She pulled off of him, and rose up on all fours. 

"Hey!" Takumi whined, "I was...I mean...why'd you stop?"

"I just wanted to do something we both would enjoy, Takumi," she answered. "You wouldn't want me getting bored, would you?"

"N-no! Of course not, Miss Orochi, I would never want that." Takumi said, meaning every word. He knew he was no longer that shy teenager, but being with Orochi like this brought back so much history, and Takumi could not shake the feelings being with Orochi stirred up within him. If he wasn't so distracted by his desperate desire, he might even call it love. But with her straddling him once more, guiding the tip of his cock against her entrance, and looking down at him as if he were the most important thing in the world, he was very, very distracted. 

"Orochi knows that, Takumi. You're always such a good boy..." she said, placing her hands on his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him. He gripped the sheets, as he felt the sheer ecstasy of her cunt, and tipped his head back, moaning silently as the pleasure overwhelmed him. As this was his first time, he had never felt so close to someone before. He could hardly bear to look at her, until he was fully inside of her and she took a moment to adjust to the sensation of him filling her. When he did, his heart nearly stopped. She looked so damn happy, on top of him, smiling down at him. And in fact, she felt fantastic. She had wanted Takumi so badly, ever since she remembered how sweet he had been on that day. She had had to wait, so long that she had almost forgotten, but every second had been worth it.

She began working her hips, slowly working her way up and down his cock, picking up speed with each thrust. Before long, she was bouncing on top of him, fucking him so quickly that he could barely stand it. She, too, was being driven closer to her climax with each and every movement. She shifted her weight to one hand, grabbing his wrist with the other, and guiding his hand to her breast. He gasped as he touched her, groping at her, and absolutely loving the feeling of her. She offered more guidance, directing his fingers to her nipple, helping him start teasing at her, toying with her, and returned her hand to his shoulder once he seemed to have the hang of it. With that added stimulation, it wasn't long before Orochi was moaning and whimpering as well, each of them matching the rhythm of their fucking.

Orochi's moaning caused Takumi's resolve to fade, and he soon realized he couldn't last much longer. "M-Miss Orochi?" he asked, struggling to get the words out between his moans of pleasure.

"Yes?" she gasped, struggling equally as much.

"Is it alright if I...finish?" he asked, looking away quickly. If she would just say it was okay, he could stop resisting, he could stop fighting it off, and just give in to the pleasure that he so desperately wanted. Orochi smiled down at him, and Takumi was sure it was only a matter of time before she said that he could go ahead.

"Of course not, Takumi," she said, so gently that it took him a second to understand she was saying no. "Ladies first, and all that." and with that he had to start fighting once more. It was so much harder, as he had started to let his guard down, started to let himself approach the very edge of his climax, and calming himself down while she was slamming against him over and over was harder than any training he had undergone. 

Orochi felt some guilt for making Takumi wait, but she wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. And the panic in his eyes as he realized he would have to struggle to contain himself until she was there? Simply breathtaking. She knew he could do it, though. Even if he thought there was no way, she would never push him past what he could handle. Despite herself, she felt as though she had fallen in love. The adorable teen who had brought her those flowers had grown up into a respectable, handsome man, and she wanted to have him all to herself so damn badly. If they could be together like this every night, she would be a happy woman. She was so close, each thrust sending shivers down her spine, and thinking about a future with Takumi was enough to push her just that little bit further.

"Go...go ahead, Takumi." she gasped, "I'm there, and...I love you!" she moaned, coming down on him one last time as she reached her climax. The pleasure broke over her like a wave, and she lost herself entirely in its ecstasy. Takumi was barely holding on as it was, and even without her permission, the way she slammed down on him with such passionate force, and the way her muscles clenched at him eagerly as she came, he wouldn't have stood a chance. He came just a few seconds after.

"Miss Orochi!" he called out, and added "I love you too!" as he was both encouraged by her own confession, and completely overwhelmed with desire for her. He felt himself tense up, and his seed was shooting into her, each burst filling her more. Once he finished, he relaxed completely, practically melting into the bed. Orochi remained on top of him, panting for a moment before she collapsed on top of him, shaking with laughter. 

"What is it? Why are you laughing?" Takumi asked, suddenly very self conscious. He thought she had enjoyed it as much as he had, but with it being his first time, he really couldn't tell. 

She looked up at him, and craned her neck to place a quick kiss upon his lips. "Because, it would seem we have a bit of a problem." she said, finding his hand with hers, and intertwining their fingers.

"I...what? Was I...?" he asked, not sure of the words to use.

"Oh, no, you were excellent. Orochi could not ask for a better lover," she assured him. "But therein lies the problem. We've both fallen head over heels, and I simply cannot think of what we should do..."

"Marry me!" Takumi cried out immediately, grinning as if all his dreams had come true.

"I could never!" Orochi said, shaking her head. Takumi felt as if he had been punched, his smile fell and he looked away. "At least, not with a weak proposal like that. Does Orochi not deserve better, Takumi?"

His heart soared once more, and he couldn't help but smile. Orochi would certainly be a handful, but with the time they'd had, he wouldn't have it any other way. "Please, accept my apologies," he said, letting his usual confidence back into his voice "Miss Orochi, would you do me the honors of marrying me? I promise, each and every day will be better than the last."

"Now, now, Takumi. Don't you know better than to make a promise like that?" she teased. "How about this; you make me another one of those bouquets, and I'll settle for your best effort each day."

Takumi blushed. Would she never let him live down that damn crush? Of course, now it seemed he wouldn't let himself live it down. "Okay, Miss Orochi. That sounds great to me."

"And don't worry, Takumi. You only have to call me Miss Orochi when we're alone like this." she said, gripping the back of his neck with one hand. She pulled herself against him, her lips mere inches from his. "You may be my prince out there, but in our bed? You're mine and mine alone." and she pulled him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
